Recording devices for recording digital information on media, such as discs, have been recently provided with the ability to generate labels on the disc. Such discs may be optical discs, CDs, DVDs or other suitable recording media. The label may contain a description of the information recorded on the disc, such as song titles or the name of the recorded music selection, along with graphical elements or background. The recorded information is recorded on a first side of the disc otherwise known as the data side of the disc, while the label is typically applied to the second side of the disc, otherwise known as the label side of the disc. The label is generated by recording the text and graphic elements into the label side of the disc commonly with the same laser device that records the information into the data side of the disc.
The label material used to fabricate discs may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer, and sometimes even from disc type to disc type from the same manufacturer. This variation in materials may affect the manner in which the label is generated and the appearance of the generated label. For example, discs constructed of one material may appear darker when labeled, while discs constructed of another material may appear lighter when creating the label on the disc. Other parameters may also vary from disc to disc. The present invention was developed in light of these and other characteristics of the media.